Six People In HogwartsThe Prequel
by AngelicAutumn
Summary: This is the prequel to another story I'm going to write. It tells the story of the main characters life before their Hogwarts years. Please, Ignore the sucky title.


A/N- Well, here it is. The first chapter of the Prequel to my next story.

Disclamer: J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and various book companies own everything you recognize.

January 23, 1999

A boy of about nine was in the basement of a nice house. He was scared. He had been doing this for years, but he was still scared. He was scared of the pain, the horror, and worst, the injuries. His mother came down and smiled.

"You will be fine," she said, before enclosing him in darkness by closing the door on him. He didn't bother replying, as he had gotten in trouble by the wolf's instinct before.

Two hours later the pull was at its strongest. He never tried to fight it anymore, just let it take over him. He felt his bones break, saw fur cover his arms, and remembered nothing more than darkness.

July 1st, 2001

"David Giovanni! You have mail."

"Thanks, Mom!" David said excitedly, but he really was confused. Who could he get mail from? He had no friends. Unless…but no, he thought. That wouldn't happen. It was impossible.

David ran inside to look anyway. His mother gave it to him. He stared at the front of the envelope - nothing but a funny looking logo. He thought he had seen that same logo somewhere around the house - maybe on one of his father's old badges. He almost didn't dare open the envelope. But he did anyway.

When he opened it, he couldn't believe his eyes. It said _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _clearly on the top of the letter in fancy handwritten letters. Speechless, he handed it to his mother, who gaped at it.

"This must be a joke," she said, "A silly trick."

"It looks real," said David, finally coming to terms.

"How would you know?" his mother said sharply. When she saw the hurt look on his face, she sighed and said, "I just don't want you to get your hopes up over nothing."

"Can I at least open it?" he asked. She nodded and bit her lip. David stared at the letter. It sure looked real. It said:

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr. Giovanni,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your list of necessary books and equipment is enclosed.

We know about your condition (at this point David gasped) but we have made the necessary arrangements. We have done it before; we can do it again.

We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

"Before?" he thought. Who could it have been? His mother snatched it out of his hand and read it over thoroughly. Her face lit up and she hugged him tight.

"You're going to Hogwarts!" she screamed. He considered it for a while and then yelled:

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" He ran off and sent his owl accepting right away.

July 20, 2001

David woke up today thinking one thing: I'm going to Diagon Alley to shop for Hogwarts. He jumped up and ran to his dresser where his letter lay. He got out the list of supplies that was enclosed. It said:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Uniform

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves….

And so on.

He also needed a wand, a pewter cauldron, phials, a telescope, and brass scales. He found out he would be taking Charms, Astronomy, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, and Defense against the Dark Arts. He couldn't wait.

He arrived at Diagon Alley around lunch time with his mother. She told him where to go without her.

"For your books," she started, "go to Flourish and Blotts Bookstore. For your robes and cloaks, go to Madam Malkins, and do _not_ forget to request bronze clasps. We don't want any more trouble. I will help you get the other supplies. Run off now."

David ran off to first go to Madam Malkins.

"Hello, what's you name?" she said. "Is it your first time at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," he said, "and I need robes and cloaks."

"Well, that won't be a problem. How about you get your cloak while I get fabric?" He nodded and went to the racks. He gaped at all the fabrics and different hats. There were red robes, green robes, purple cloaks, even small cloaks for babies. He picked one up, but he didn't realize that it didn't have bronze clasps, instead it had silver.

"Come stand on this platform here, dear," Madam Malkin said. He ran over and got himself fit.

"Have a fun time at Hogwarts," she yelled after him as he ran out.

He walked into Flourish and Blotts, and he was in for another surprise as he walked into a group of people.

**There you go! Read and review, please!**


End file.
